Epona's Song
is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This pastoral melody has a calming effect on animals and summons Link's horse Epona when played in outdoor areas she can feasibly reach. If played near Cows, they will tell Link the song reminds them of the pasture, making them produce milk, which they will give to Link if he has an empty bottle to store it in. When played, an orange light with musical notes surrounds Link on-screen. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time teaching Link "Epona's Song" in Ocarina of Time]] "Epona's Song" is learned from Malon at Lon Lon Ranch when Link is a child. Malon learned the song from her mother, and during daytime (as well as during their previous encounter near Hyrule Castle) Malon can be heard singing the song. As they learn the song, the usually shy and easily frightened young filly Epona approaches Link and acts calmly around him, as the song has a calming effect on her. Later, when Link returns to the ranch as an adult, the ranch has been taken over by Ingo, who has been corrupted by evil. Ingo allows Link to ride his horses inside the pen for a small amount of time, for a price of 10 Rupees. Link plays "Epona's Song," calling Epona to him. Ingo challenges Link to a horse race around the pen. Link wins the first round, and Ingo is outraged. Not noticing what horse Link is riding, he wagers the ownership of Epona to the winner of the next race. Ingo is beaten again, and holds true to his word — however, he notices that the horse is Epona, whom he could not tame, and seal the two inside his ranch. Epona and Link escape the ranch by jumping over the fences. Subsequently, Link can play "Epona's Song" while in the overworld to call Epona to him and ride her. Link can play "Epona's Song" on the Fairy Ocarina or Ocarina of Time by playing Up-C, Left-C, Right-C, Up-C, Left-C, Right-C. In the 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time, the notes can be played with A, X, Y, A, X, Y. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: D, B, A, D, B, A. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask "Epona's Song" is learned from Romani at Romani Ranch after a practice run for an attack from Them, and has the very same effects as in Ocarina of Time. However, this time around, the young filly Epona is called rather than the adult one. Link can play "Epona's Song" on the Ocarina of Time by playing Up-C, Left-C, Right-C, Up-C, Left-C, Right-C. In the 3DS remake, the notes can be played with A, X, Y, A, X, Y. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: D, B, A, D, B, A. In addition to its standard use to call Epona and obtaining free Milk from Cows, it can also be used to attract Sweet Ranchfish in the Swamp Fishing Hole in Majora's Mask 3D. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Malon can be found selling Lon Lon Milk in Hyrule Town. When Link approaches her, she sings "Epona's Song". The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess "Epona's Song" is played whenever Link uses strange plants known as Horse Grass; due to their shape, they can be played like instruments. When played, the song again summons Epona. However, this plant grows only in select areas. Wolf Link can also howl the song near the Horse Grass, and doing so will still summon Epona. Later in the game, Link obtains the Horse Call, with which he can summon Epona from any place she can reach. An arrangement of the song also plays when Epona rides through Kakariko Village in an agitated state, and it is a recurring motif in Ilia's theme. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Link can Whistle the notes to Epona's Song by pressing the control pad to call registered Horses (including Epona) provided they have been taken out of the stable, are nearby, and can reach him as it does not cause them to warp to his location. However if equipped with the Ancient Saddle Link's horse will teleport to his location via the Saddle's ancient technology. However ironically Epona cannot be equipped with the Saddle as her unique Horse Gear cannot be changed. The same applies to the Giant Horse though the White Horse can be equipped with the saddle as its the only special horse that allows its mane and gear to be changed. Link can also whistle it to call Wolf Link (summoned by using its amiibo with the amiibo Rune) after commanding him to stay. Link can only whistle Epona's Song and knows it from the start of the game. Unlike past games, Hateno Cows will not provide Link with milk if he whistles the song near them presumably due to Hateno Cows lack of sentience. Epona's Song can be heard being played by Kass on his accordion at certain Stables such as the Gerudo Canyon Stable, Wetland Stable, Rito Stable, and Foothill Stable. A rendition of Epona's Song can be heard as background music for Stables when Kass is not present or stops playing his accordion. The song can be heard while Epona is absent from the game aside from being summoned by using the Link amiibo of the Super Smash Bros. series with the amiibo Rune. A portion of Epona's Song can also be heard alongside the Great Fairy Fountain music at Malanya's Great Fairy Fountain. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors "Epona's Song" is played on the Ocarina of Time in Link's victory animation when using Epona as his weapon. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl "Epona's Song" is heard in the "''Ocarina of Time'' Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with "Zelda's Lullaby", the "Sun's Song", the "Minuet of Forest", the "Bolero of Fire", the "Song of Storms", the "Song of Time", and "Saria's Song". ja:エポナの歌 es:Canción de Epona Category:Songs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild